Find Your Wings
by knick-knack-15
Summary: May passion be the wind that leads you through your days. And may conviction keep you strong, guide you on your way. May there be many moments that make your life so sweet. But more than memories...


**My sister just left to get back to school after winter vacation, and those same feelings of missing her came back. It made wonder what my parents felt when she first graduated from high school. That's where this idea came from...**

What Troy wanted at that exact moment was another chance at Heather's childhood. To snap back to the time when the term 'high' was used only when swinging at the playground. When the only disease you could get from boys was cooties. But as his eyes followed her as she walked down the aisle of the auditorium, red graduation gown falling to her ankles, proud smile creeping onto her face, he knew that all he could hold onto were memories.

He unconsciously felt the shoulder of his shirt being dampened with tears, remembering the numerous times she would fall into his arms, whispering through tears. "I scraped my knee." when she was young, to, "Todd broke up with me." When she grew older. They were just bitter reminders of how quickly his daughter was growing up, and how badly Troy wanted to freeze time.

"There she goes." Sharpay squeezed Troy's hand tighter, intently watching her take her diploma in one hand and and move her tassle with the other. For a split second, Heather's brown eyes found Troy's. And he instantly knew how happy she was to move on. Maybe he was just being selfish... "Is everything alright, Troy?" Sharpay whispered to her husband, noticing him blink back tears. This wasn't the time to show weakness. At least not in front of all of those people. She watched Troy shake his head and clear his throat.

"Nothing at all." his voice came out raspy and quiet, bringing him the memory of taking Heather soup in bed whenever she came down with the cold or a sore throat. For some odd reason, her tired and strained, "Thanks, Dad." would always bring a small smile to his face. Seeing her sigh and stress over her frizzy brown hair and cramped bed space would make him chuckle. Because she would always get better...

_"It's me greatest pleasure to present to you the class of 2028!"_

Loud cheering ensued, echoing through the auditorium, making it difficult for Troy to register what was happening. He rose out of his seat along with the rest of the crowd. Parents and students suddenly collided, but Heather stood on the stage, overlooking mass hysteria. Her eyes suddenly found his again. And she smiled. She gave him the bright smile that reminded him of the times where they would end up on the hard floor in intense tickle fights or the times she would send him into panic attacks while teaching her how to drive. The smile that never changed from when she had no teeth at all to that exact moment.

Though it was the hardest thing to do for such a tattered and torn soul, Troy smiled right back.

His biggest and brightest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy impatiently looked to the watch on his wrist once more. Eleven PM was drawing near, and his eyes were ready to close. But the loud music that sounded through the hall was what kept him awake. He watched as Heather moved from table to table, kissing relatives and recieving congratulations from friends. "She looks so beautiful." Sharpay said more to herself. But to Troy, she looked absolutely radiant, as always. No wonder Todd, the same moron that had stolen her heart at fourteen, was asking for the next dance.

Troy rested his chin in his hand, watching as Todd's hands rested at her waist, as Heather's arms wrapped around his neck. Occasionally his lips would brush against her temple or his fingers would thread gently through her hair. The familiar glint in Todd's green eyes danced. What really stood out to Troy was how much Todd reminded him of himself at that age. Maybe he really was in love with her... Sharpay sighed next to Troy and rested her head on his shoulder, knowing how empty he really felt.

But suddenly, a new song could be heard.

Namely, _their _song.

All could see as Heather froze on the dance floor. She quickly whispered some words to Todd and he shuffled away from her, but she didn't really seem phased. What surprised Troy was the way her eyes coaxed him to her as familiar music penetrated his ears, pulling him away from the rest of the world. He examined her peacefully as he continued to come closer, finally realizing how grown up she really was. She hugged him tightly when finally reached as the music continued, taking in his familiar, never-changing scent, letting his steady heartbeat thunder against her ear.

_It was only for a moment you were mine to hold._

The lyrics were so true. They let silence envelope them. It just seemed right.

_The plans that heaven has for you will all too soon unfold._

"Daddy?" Troy's eyes diverted down to Heather as they swayed to the beautiful tempo of their song. She hadn't called him that since she was six, and now, hearing her say that as a sophisticated young adult brought a weak smile to his face. "I... don't know what I'm going to do without you..." Troy just simply kissed her forehead and glanced back to Sharpay, hot tears obviously glistening on her cheeks. Music swept them away. And they caught the memories they could before they disappeared along with the rest of Heather.

_I'm here for you whatever this life brings..._

"You know what you're going to do?" Troy tilted her chin upwards by the crook of his finger, making sure that his words were prominent. "You're going to find your way in this world. You're finally going to take off. Spread your wings." his voice was small, but very reassuring. Heather closed her eyes and immediately felt the comfort of her tiny bed when she was a little girl. This same soothing voice rocked her to sleep, and she would finally fall into a dream at her dad's gentle kiss on her forehead. "Maybe we'll be a little disappointed when you leave the nest, but we're going to be so proud of you when you're finally flying..."

"You're so corny, Daddy." She whispered. A small giggle escaped from her. But her tiny smile became a huge dazzling one. Troy sighed contently when he saw her bright mood. This was _his _girl.

_So let my love give you roots_

Playgrounds.

Cooties.

Scraped knees.

Sore throats.

Tickle attacks.

Broken hearts.

_And help you to find your wings_

They all boiled down to Heather. To the chance at childhood Troy wanted.

But there was no 'chance'.

Because Troy never lost her precious childhood in the first place.

It was still there. In fact, that childhood was crying into the shoulder of his shirt once again.

**My goodness, I miss her.**

**Review, please.**

**Oh, and I don't own the absolutely poetic, encouraging, brilliant song, "Find Your Wings" by Mark Harris.**


End file.
